The Hopeful Romantics
by Dk123
Summary: Marinette is tired. Tired of pining after a boy that sees her as just a friend. Tired of being Hopeless. A Hopeless romantic. She wants a change. She's throwing caution to the wind and holding nothing back as she starts a new journey, looking for the one who will make her feel hopeful. (it's MARICHAT ahhhh!)
1. prologue

**Ummm... this is kinda my first fanfic for Miraculous ladybug and also my first chapter. I'm just spit-balling here so try not to judge too hard. Think of this as like a prologue. No marichat yet but oh so much to come. That is if this actually turns out good…. heh.**

* * *

Hopeless Romantic: a person who holds sentimental and idealistic views on love, especially in spite of experience, evidence, or exhortations otherwise.

Marinette knew what a hopeless romantic was. She could recite that definition by heart. She also knew that she was, herself, a hopeless romantic. A very extreme one, she thought most days. It was the only way to prove to herself she wasn't crazy, and that she was acting only as hopeless romantics do….hopelessly in love.

Many times she tried to comfort herself in the fact that there was nothing she could do in the first place. It was all because of the stupid umbrella. That stupid rain. That stupid boy with his stupid golden blonde hair and his stupid shining emerald eyes. His stupid kind heart. Her stupid heart. The one she handed over to him unknowingly on that fateful day. The day her life changed. The day she went home, pulled out her computer typing in the definition for crush. Then the definition of love. Then the definition for hopeless romantic. She stayed up researching until the moon disappeared and the sun shone brightly in her face and she smelled the pastries being made downstairs. Yep, she definitely had the symptoms. All the imagining. All the power love contained that she felt coursing through her entire being every single day after that one. The smile her classmates loved so much. The optimism her parents were so thankful for. The kindness Master Fu admired her for. It was because she was in love with a boy. Deep in love. Hopelessly in love. Yep, she was definitely hopeless.

The symptoms only began to worsen. Staying up late at night became a habit, one she was constantly scolded for by Tikki and her parents. But at this point, she didn't care. The true love stories she read about, beautiful. The long lost loves finding each other at the very end and getting their long-awaited happily ever after, breathtaking. They were all the same, but, somehow different. She never got tired of them. They made her chest feel warm and bubble with so much hope and faith she thought she might burst. She liked to express that hope and faith when she was ladybug. Soaring through Paris and protecting her people. She had always had hope in love, therefore she would always have hope in people. She saw the way they protected each other, the way they sacrificed their desires and the materialistic wants for a deeper feeling only some could imagine. She vowed to protect that with her dying breath. She vowed to protect her love.

Her infatuation with the boy, her boy, grew. Any detail did not escape her grasp. He loved video games. He was becoming close friends with Nino. He was an old friend of Chloe's….she was still figuring that one out. When he laughed a room got brighter. When he was tired it felt dim. He was tired a lot. Maybe because of the Chinese, piano, fencing...he was always so busy. She wanted to know what he was doing, where he was going, creepy stalking be darned. She made a map of his schedule and put it up in her room, it made her feel closer to him. Alya soon began to notice her dreamy sighs and her Hawkeye the minute Adrien would walk into a room. When confronted about it, she proceeded to go tomato-faced and try to play it cool by sputtering out a simple but yet calm, "W-WHAT! HAHA nooooo….", then sprinted into a brick wall. It didn't take long after that for her to really confess. However, in some ways, it was good Alya knew. She soon started receiving the daily supply of Adrien pictures and Adrien's modeling magazine cutouts. She never discarded a single one. The Adrien shrine was born. Then Alya got a little more demanding, she wanted her to start talking to him. That, she decided, was when it got ugly. Like, Chloe's personality ugly. Marinette's calm, sweet, sometimes soothing voice became a full out stuttery, squawky, and squeaky mess. Thank the gods Adrien actually tolerated it, but it was a real problem to deal with. All those people who found their true love, they didn't squawk or squeak. They didn't stutter and melt into a puddle of steaming, blushing goo right in front of their loves face. They wowed the guy with confidence and charm. Oh, so much for that. Utterly hopeless.

So time went by, and Marinette's love drummed on to the beat of Adrien's song. Off to the side, of course, as she could still not talk to him. Could not get him to notice her. Not really. Not the way a hopeless romantic would dream of being noticed. They became good friends, along with Alya and Nino. They went to movies, concerts, got ice cream together. She found out things, personal things. Like, his mom was gone and his dad was a total buzz kill. Though she admitted grudgingly she still adored his work. She supported him, he supported her. They were really good friends. Keyword, friends. Sometimes she got close, close enough to feel that electrifying spark that just _screamed_ love. Like that one time, they almost _kissed _in Nino's horrificator movie. It was ruined of course, by none other than our beloved queen bee, but still, _pure. Fireworks._ But they were fleeting moments. Much more fleeting than the "just a friend moments" and the "great friend moments". It was tiring. Truly hopeless.

Marinette began to grow tired. She had the support of course, from Alya and Nino definitely and many more of her wonderful classmates. But it just felt like the same dreadful thing every time. "Loved hanging out with you, your such a great friend!". Yeah, she got it, she was a _friend. _She tried to reach out, through Valentine cards and letters and a beautiful blue scarf she slaved over (but couldn't bring herself to claim was hers because of well, a series of unfortunate events). Nothing seemed to work. She was still happy, seeing him happy. Happy having friends and the most _clawsome_ superhero partner she could ask for, but her heart was still searching for the something _more _and she wasn't getting it. The late nights of true love reading and fantasy conjuring grew shorter and shorter until she just began to fall into a dreamless sleep. Awfully hopeless.

Fight an Akuma. _Friend. _Sketch a design. _Friend. _Help with the family baking. _Friend. _Go to school. _Friend. _Reject Chat. _Friend. _Go on date with Luka. _Friend. Always and forever just a-_

Enough.

She was done.

Hopeless romantic be darned this was _not _working and she was _done _with the constant and ever-present _friend. _

Maybe it's supposed to be this way, maybe this was the way her story was just going to unfurl and in the end, she would get her happily ever after with her true love and ride off into the sunset on the back of a white horse. But for now, she had had enough. She was taking back her life, going to search out there in the big world and carve a new path. Because she _knew _she wasn't hopeless, her love and her heart were not _hopeless. _

She was a _hopeful _romantic now.

And she was going to go out and find someone who made her _hopeful._


	2. The Perfect Day

**Ok so, I do have an idea where this story is going, it's just taking so long argggg**

**I need coffee really bad now**

_**Anyway**_**! Hope you enjoy this official Chapter 1!**

* * *

_The day after Marinette's life-changing revelation...or mental breakdown:_

Warm. It was nice and warm where she was. She could feel the sunlight streaming in, hear the birds chirping. It felt like the whole world was at peace. It felt like anything could happen, anything new or exciting at any given moment.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Yeah, she should have known it wouldn't last long.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, finally fully seeing the sunlight streaming in and the bustling city of Paris moving as if it had never stopped. She slowly sat up, stretching her limbs and flinging back the pink bed sheets. As she does this, she sees a bright red dot floating in her peripheral vision. She smiles.

"Good Morning Tikki!", she greets her little friend.

Tikki floats up to meet her so that they were at eye level. Marinette always admired her deep blue eyes and the kindness behind them. She didn't know where she would be today if Tikki hadn't been guiding her for the past two years.

"Morning Marinette!", she chirps in her usual manner. "You woke up early today, I'm so proud of you!", she giggles.

Marinette raises her eyebrows at this. She turns her head around and picks up her phone. Huh, she had woken up early. Maybe this really was the start of something new and exciting.

Before she has the chance to turn back around to Tikki and comment on this new ability to wake up at a decent time, Tikki floats back up to her and looks at her with concerned eyes.

"Marinette, I...just wanted to make sure that you were doing ok. You seemed pretty upset last night.", Tikki said as she pressed a tiny hand to the tip of Marinette's nose, offering her support.

Ah, yes. She has almost forgotten last night if she was being honest. She had come home after movies with Alya and Nino, Adrien hadn't shown. And she had worn her new dress too, one she designed herself.

Last night was probably the last straw for her. Something had snapped. All of a sudden she just began crying, ripping down posters, changing wallpapers, and thinking to herself, she needed a change. She hadn't really noticed Tikki's concerned glances from the corner of the room, but now that she thought about it, she knew Tikki had seen everything.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned back to Tikki, "Yes, I'm fine, sorry you had to see me like that last night. I….I just think last night was it for me. I was tired of trying so hard only for him to not even show up. I just wanted a change, and I want to start a new path, a new journey….do you understand what I'm saying Tikki?", she peeked at her friend hesitantly.

Tikki just smiled the smile she gets sometimes. That smile like she knows something Marinette does, a smile that makes Marinette feel like life and all her problems are so much simpler than Marinette thinks. But then again, Tikki was thousands of years old, beings as wise as her just naturally have smiles like that.

"It's ok Marinette, I understand what you going through and I think it's good that you going out and starting a new journey!", Tikki exclaimed excitedly. "But you just need to remember to still be kind to Adrien, you know it's not his fault he can't come to hang out with you and your friends, and you know he goes through a lot with his family." "You need to understand that he will always be a part of your life, even if it is just as a friend.", the little god says while smiling softly.

Marinette knew this. All of this. She could never find it in her heart to shut out Adrien because she knew how much friendship meant to him and how much he needed it in his life. But she also knew that in order to grow as a person herself, she needed to let go of the idea of being with him, of dreaming late at night about him. No more hopeless Marinette.

" I know Tikki, trust me," she said. "I will always and forever be Adrien's friend first, no matter what," she said pulling Tikki close to herself and holding her there, as if showing her the love she would always show Adrien, no matter what they were going through.

"I'm really glad to hear that Marinette but…", Tikki starts. "I think if you don't start getting ready for school now your going to be late, again." Marinette whips her head back around at this and looks at her phone. They talked for thirty minutes! "Gah!", Marinette explains springing up and practically jumping out of her bed and down to the floor, scrambling to get up and get to her closet. "Tikki wear are my pink jeans!", she shrieks sending clothes flying every which way.

Tikki stands by and just watches, chuckling. Oh, if only she could tell Marinette what she knew, everything she knew. But no, she had to make her own choices and figure everything out on her own. She wasn't worried though. She knew her and Adrien were made for each other, forever and always. She knew they were soulmates. And they were going to find there back to each other through anything. She just had to the patient now. "The jeans are over here Marinette!" she squeaked, finally flying over and helping her chosen.

* * *

Marinette opened the outside door to the bakery, after wishing her parents goodbye, and started off towards school.

Apple in hand, backpack slung over one arm, and Tikki in her purse, she took in the sight of Paris around her. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, everyone smiling walking this way and that way, soaking up the warm rays of the sun and enjoying the sights of the city. It gave mMarinettea bubbling positive feeling in her stomach, one that said clear as day, _this is it, this is the day you do something amazing today. Something life changing. _

As she walked, lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of the presence walking towards her, blue and black hair popping out in the clusters of people on the streets. She only shook out of her state when she softly bumped into the person, causing her apple to slip from her grip. Before it could touch the ground, though, she glanced down and saw a hand had caught it and was now holding it out to her. She followed that hand all the way down the person's arm, and straight up to there face. Her eyes widened and her smile grew as she realized who it was. "Luka! So sorry for bumping into you! "she said. "And thanks for catching my apple, you have good reflexes. ", she giggled. Luka answered back by chuckling as she took the apple from his grasp. "It's no big deal Mari, I just came to say hi. I'm taking a walk, trying to get inspiration from somewhere that isn't our boathouse, and I saw you, thought maybe I'd find my inspiration from you of all people," he said smoothly, smiling sweetly at her. Marinette could feel her face heating up and his comment. He always had his way with words. How unfair. "Awww thanks, Luka, your so sweet, and it was so nice bumping into you.", she said. Feeling courageous, she said, "I would love to come by one day, and check out the new songs your working on." "I really admire your music, especially since you _are_ a fellow Jagged Stone fan.", she giggled. He smiled and her and she could see the excitement in his eyes. Ah, artists and their passions, they loved nothing more than talking about it. "I would really like that! Come over any time!" he said as he began to walk away from her. Giving a two finger salute, he faced her walking backwards now and calling out, "By the way, you look pretty today!", then turned around and continued along his merry way. Marinette's face was definitely red now, as she waved back and started towards school again. Maybe she could get to know Luka better. Maybe he could be the start of her new journey. Deciding to think about it later, Marinette finally reaches school tossing her apple in the trash and walking through the doors of the building.

* * *

As she walked the halls of the school, marinette began to feel panic building up in the pit of her stomach. What was going to happen when she saw Adrien? Was she going to start crying and drop down on her knees, begging him to love her? Was she going to laugh in his face like a crazy person the sprint back out the classroom door? What if puked? What if she fell? Worst of all, what if she forgot everything she had told herself last night just at first glance at him?

He definitely had that effect on her.

"Marinette," she heard someone whisper. "Your going to be just fine." Marinette glanced down and saw a smiling Tikki poking out of her purse. She smiled at the support. Tikki was right. She could do this.

Steeling her nerves, Marinette put on a face of resolute firmness and determination as she neared the classroom door. Before she walked in, however, she heard a voice next to her say, "Hey girl, no offense, but at the moment I can't tell if your really determined or really constipated." Judging by their tone, Marinette could tell they were trying to hold back a snort, and smiled a huge smile knowing exactly who it was. Her best friend in the entire world maybe? She whipped her head towards the voice and proudly exclaimed, "Alya, good day to you as well. I will have you know that I am most certainly _not_ constipated and am merely bracing myself for the classwork to come." _Alright, good lie Marinette_, she thought. _Just keep pretending you didn't basically give up the love of you life last night and are scared your going to pee yourself when you see him in about five seconds. _Alya gave her a skeptical eyebrow in return but soon merely shrugged it off. "Yeah, I feel you girl, maybe we should all put on our constipated faces." And with that, they both walked into class laughing.

* * *

_He's not here._

_All that worry for nothing._

_Again._

As soon as Marinette and Alya walked through the door Marinette took in the empty seat next to Nino. At first, she was relieved. There would be no involuntary peeing and or vomiting happening today. But relief gave way to worry. Why would Adrien not be at school? He loves school. She hoped he was ok.

Alya must have seen the worried look on her face, and quickly jumped in to break Marinette out of her spiraling thoughts. "Hey, girl, chill, it's ok.", she said. "He's probably just doing something for his dad again, you know how it is.". Alya patted her arm and made her way to go sit down. Marinette followed her. She knew how Adrian's family worked, and she wished she could change it.

The day dragged on, subjects and assignments galore. Marinette felt as light as a feather though. The sunlight was still coming in rays through the windows. Classmates around her were laughing and chatting. It was the perfect day.

Well, almost perfect.

She still had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind .

She _really _hoped he was ok.

"Marinette, can you help me number four?"

She smiled, "Sure thing."

It really was a beautiful day, what could go wrong?

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Lena was walking, or more like stomping, towards the park. In her hand, she gripped the party invite she found on a desk in the classroom. She could see the balloons, the cake, and she could hear the laughter. It sounded awful. It was high pitched and unpleasant. She didn't laugh like that. She didn't laugh at all. She was professional, always.

But even professional people should be invited to their classmates birthday party.

Especially when the_ entire_ class was invited, except for her.

It wasn't fair and she needed to do something about it.

Now coming up to the party, people began to turn to the sound of her stomping. The awful sound of their laughter finally died , thank goodness. Their smiles disappeared. But she didn't have time to relish in the fact they knew they had been caught red handed celebrating a party without _her._

"Emma," Lena began, voice sickly sweet. "Can we speak? In private?". Emma looked down at the present she was just beginning to unwrap. It seemed to Lena she was hesitant to stand up. Slowly though she got up and followed Lena to a bench away from the party location. "What are you doing here Lena?", she asked quite bluntly. Ok then, Lena would get to the point to then. "Why was I the only one in the entire class not invited to your party?". "Don't you know how rude and, might i say, _unprofessional _of you that is?". Emma looked like she wanted to say something, but pursed her lips instead, obviously trying to keep it all in. Lena didn't like that. "Well?!" "Out with it Emma, speak your mind, because obviously only one of us has the courage to-"

"_Enough Lena"_

Lena jerked back, shocked. Emma had never spoke to her like that. "I'm sick of you going around and thinking your better than everyone else. Do you know why you weren't invited to my party? Because you are no fun, and you have no respect for any of us. Might _I_ say, I truly think you have no heart. I truly think it may be just made of _ice. _And now, I suggest you leave my party.". With that Emma turned on her heel and didn't look back.

Lena just stood there, getting angrier and angrier. Heart of _ice?!. _That's ridiculous. She didn't know anything. She was taught to be _professional_, proper, and to not hold back, speak her mind. All they wanted was _fun, _that's all anyone ever wanted wasn't it?

She didn't notice the black butterfly, fluttering it's thin, small wings, in her direction.

She didn't notice how the party invite in her hand was clenched so tight it was nothing but a wrinkled up ball of paper.

She didn't notice how that black butterfly, quiet as the night, flew into the paper ball.

She only noticed it all when, out of nowhere, she heard a voice. Perfectly poised. Perfectly proper. Perfectly professional.

"_Ice Queen, I am Hawkmoth."_

* * *

**yes , I do realize I currently have no marichat and I was going to write some but not going to lie I got tired so this is what you got. But I already have the next chapter so, if you actually enjoy this somewhat mess of a story then chapter 2 is coming real soon!**_** (heh that rhymes)**_


	3. Ice Queen (part 1)

…**.I actually don't know if this is any good or not, I just didn't want to do actual work so I wrote this instead.**

**Ignore any grammar mistakes because I am literally sleep deprived right now.**

**Enjoy! **

**(P.S. I'm too dumb to come up with all these characters, they belong to Thomas Astruc.)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Ice Queen (part 1)_

Marinette watched the clock with anticipation. The long school day would be over soon. She blocked out whatever her teacher was lecturing on about and instead thought about what she would do with the rest of her day. After she did her homework maybe she could invite Alya over for a movie? Maybe help her parents in the bakery? They could always use another hand. _And of course there's the nightly patrol with Chat, can't forget about that, _Marinette thought to herself, a small smile forming on her lips that were quickly covered by her hand. She didn't need Alya's scrutinizing gaze on her, trying for the life of her to figure out why in God's name Marinette would be smiling during an _economics _lecture.

"...So I'm going to need all of you to read pages 37-45 tonight in your textbooks to get ready for tomorrow's quiz.", the teacher said as Marinette began to come back into the present. Inwardly groaning, she turns her head turns the clock once again. Just five more minutes….

_BANG_

_CRASH_

"_HELP!"_

And with that, all pleasant thoughts about Marinette's afternoon plans flew out the window.

* * *

The afternoon dismissal bell rang out as Marinette and her fellow classmates stared out their classroom window in shock and horror. The previous warm and sunny day had taken a drastic turn, now the sun had been covered with thick, dark grey clouds. People with shorts and T-shirts walking down the street were now huddled in cars and on doorsteps, some pounding on the doors to be let in. They were all clutching their bare forearms and shivering against the rough wind that had suddenly picked up. Marinette noticed movement in the air and looked up towards the sky. Was it….. _Snowing?_

It didn't take long for her classmates to catch on too. People in the room began to scream and shout, "Akuma! It's another Akuma attack!", "Oh my god were trapped in here!", "Why are you complaining, would you rather be out there?!". Things were getting hostile. People were cowering under their desks, teacher and school work completely forgotten. And Marinette was standing in the middle of everything trying to think of a way she could get out of this mess.

"Ummmmm…..yeah I have to pee. I'm going to go hide in the bathroom!", Marinette said as she expertly raced to the door of the classroom, slipping through the door and shutting it just as she heard Alya's not so subtle hiss of, "_Marinette get your butt back here!"._

She cringed as the door fully shut behind her, Alya was going murder her the next time she saw her for leaving her in there with a classroom full of crying teenagers huddled around her. Marinette knew Alya wanted to go out with her so she could get firsthand footage of the Akuma for the _Ladyblog. _It had been hard recently with Nino putting his foot down on the matter, explaining that he didn't need his girlfriend crushed by a 20 foot tall, fire breathing Akuma before he could ask her to prom. Personally, Marinette found it cute, but Alya wasn't having it.

Shaking out of her thoughts Marinette focused on the task at hand. She needed to find a place to transform so she could go out and get a read on this new Akuma. Running down the hallway she glanced out the window, stopping in her tracks at what she saw. There were people in the streets, completely frozen solid. There faces permanently expressing their last moments of pure panic and fear before turned into blue, icy statues. The sight made Marinette shiver involuntary._ This is one of the dangerous ones, _she thought to herself gravely. Once in a while, Hawkmoth managed to find someone with enough negativity to create the perfect deadly Akuma. These were the Akuma's she and Chat Noir dreaded facing, the ones they practiced day and night to fight against. She mentally prepared herself for the fight ahead. She just hoped Chat was on his way and ready to fight too.

* * *

Once Marinette made her way downstairs she realized she was going to have trouble finding a place to transform. Looking around, she realized no place of the school was not inhabited by shivering people, some from inside the school and some seeking shelter from the outside after being caught stranded on the streets.

_Ok, _she thought, _Were going to have to find a place to transform outside. _She peeked down at Tikki, who was nervously staring back at her. "There's nowhere in here I can transform Tikki, I'm going to have to go out and find somewhere else were no one can see us." Tikki nodded curtly in understanding and Marinette moved to pull back the big double doors of the school and made her way past the entrance and down the stairs of the school. Immediately she was hit with the icy bite of the wind, her thin blazer offering no warmth.

She ran down the steps of the school, turning her head frantically in search of somewhere to transform. Quickly spotting an abandoned car she sprinted over and ducked behind the side of the vehicle. The streets of Paris were completely silent, and it spooked her more than she would like to admit. There wasn't a warm body in sight, only the quiet, frozen bodies scattered in the street. There wasn't even a sign of the akuma.

"Alright, Tikki, spots o-", Marinette was cut off by a evil, cold laugh, that seemed to echo throughout the entire street. Immediately tensing, Marinette peeked out her head out from the side of the car and frantically moved her head every direction trying to figure out where the laugh and come from. Squinting, she saw movement from behind a building horizontal from her. She could just make out a blue…...floating figure? That had to be the akuma. She just needed to peek out a little more, she needed to get a better look at what she was dealing with here. Just scoot out a bit more…..

Suddenly, she wasn't crouched behind the car anymore. She wasn't even on the_ ground_ anymore. Warm, strong arms had snatched her up and were clutching onto her tightly as she was hoisted up from the ground and onto the roof of the building in front of her with the help of an extending baton. She didn't have to guess twice on who it could be.

"_Marinette," _a low, masculine voiced hissed in her ear. She could feel Chat's warm breath on the side of her face and was grateful for it. She had only been out in the cold for a little while but her exposed skin was already becoming stiff and numb. "What in God's name are you doing out here?!", Chat continued angrily. "You should be in the school with everyone else, don't you see what's going on out here?!". Marinette couldn't look at him in the face, since he had begun running and had pushed her face into the crook of his neck while he sprinted across the rooftops, carrying her bridal style.

"I was just…..making sure everyone was safe and off the streets?", she said nervously, voice muffled from being pressed against his neck. "You really didn't need to-" "What Marinette?" _Rescue you?_", he scoffed. "Don't know if you've been paying attention lately, but that's kind of what I'm supposed to do, you know, me being a superhero and all that", he finished sarcastically, all signs of playfulness or joking gone. Marinette didn't know what was up with him, even when they faced dangerous akumas like this, he kept things light. This attitude of his was concerning.

She could hear his frustrated and labored breathing as they continued to run away. "And really? Making sure everyone was safe? That's very noble of you princess, but your not a superhero and you could get _hurt. _From now on I'm going to need you to play the role of the cooperating civilian and stay out of the way so me and Ladybug can focus on fighting the akuma and not whisking you away from the danger zone just because you're feeling particularly brave ." _Ouch, that one stung_, Marinette thought inwardly wincing. He must be having a bad day, Chat never talked like that.

Finally, after the scolding and the following awkward silence, Chat set her down on a random rooftop, away from "the danger zone". "You should be safe here, I need to get back down there now", he said turning away from her even before she could regain her balance.

"Wait!", she called out to him, adamantly trying to make things right before he left. "Look, Chat I'm really sorry I won't…...Chat? Are you...ok?", Marinette's apology died on her tongue as Chat turned around and faced her for the first time. He looked awful. Terrible. His warm tan skin looked unnaturally pale. His eyes, usually a vibrant, glowing green were dull and filled with exhaustion and sadness. She was sure if his mask had not been on she would have been able to see the dark circles under his eyes.

He shrugged off her worried stare though, "I didn't sleep good last night, I'm fine." He pointed a finger at her as he backed up towards the edge the roof. "Stay there, I'll come to get you when the akuma is gone." With that, he leaped into the air and back towards the akuma.

Once he was gone, Marinette looked down and opened her purse. "Well Tikki, this seems like a nice enough place to transform.", she said as Tikki flew out of her purse and met her at eye level. "Agreed. Ready when you are."

Marinette smirked. "Time to thaw someone out." "Tikki…"

"_Spots On!"_

* * *

Ladybug swung across the rooftops, only one goal in mind, get to Chat Noir. Thankfully her suit blocked out some of the chilly cold, allowing her to move gracefully above the streets of Paris.

She spotted Chat in the middle of the street below her, head turning every which direction, obviously looking for the akuma. Using her yo-yo, she dropped down right by Chat's side. "Wonderful weather we're having today, don't you agree kitty?"

"Couldn't agree more Milady, nice of you to drop in today."

"Well, I always save time in my day to deal with emotionally unstable Parisan civilians, that have been akumatized by a man in a butterfly suit, who's trying to take my favorite pair of earrings away from me to carry out some evil deed."

"Likewise, Bugaboo."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, scanning her surroundings. It seemed to her that they were the only two people out here. The akuma was nowhere in sight, again. This was beginning to frustrate Marinette to no end. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go home and chug down a gallon of hot chocolate.

"Looking for me are we? If I may ask, are you here to join the party, or stop it?"

Ladybug and Chat turned towards the icy feminine voice that for some reason, strangenly sounded more proper than any akuma they had encountered. Usually, akuma's were irrational, ill-tempered and just down right angry. This one sounded calm, collected, and patient.

Ladybug found it terrifying.

Turning, she finally got a good look at the akuma. Pale, blue skin, white, elegant dress. And every inch of her body seemed to be covered in a light layer of frost. Looking down, ladybug saw a ball of sorts in the akuma's hand. It was small and blue and glowing, like inside it held some dangerous power.

It also faintly resembled a small piece of paper that had been crumpled up.

"Let me introduce myself formally, I am Ice Queen. Recently, I was told that my heart was made of nothing but ice. How ridiculous! Anyhow, offensive comments adside, I have decided to embrace that aspect. No one wants to invite me to their party, fine. I will make all of Paris my party. Anyone who does not wish to celebrate me can join my collection of ice sculptures.", she smiled at them menacingly. "And all I must do in return is retrieve a pair of earrings and a necklace.", she finished, chuckling darkly.

_It's like if Chloe and Kagami were one person, _Marinette thought to herself, deeply disturbed.

"Sorry, but we've come to _stop_ the party.", Chat said from beside her.

Ice Queen blankly stared back, then, ever so slowly, and a deep, evil smirk curled its way onto her lips. "Is that so?", she questioned in a low, threatening tone.

Slowly, as to make sure they could see everything that was happening, Ice Queen raised her hand, showing off the glowing blue ball. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the ball began to glow brighter and brighter until a thin, long, sharp, icicle sprouted from the orb. Ice Queen looked at it and smiled, the raised her head towards the direction of an abandoned car.

"I know your theeeerrrreeeee.", she sang in a sing-song voice that gave Ladybug chills that had nothing to do with the cold. "Come out.", she ordered. "_Now"._

It all happened so fast for Ladybug. One minute, silence. The next, a women, jumping up from her hiding spot behind the car, screaming, and sprinting towards the nearest building. Ice Queen smiled a terrible smile as she drew back her arm, icicle in hand, and threw it with superhuman accuracy right at the women's heart. Before Ladybug and the women could both scream, the icicle went through the women's chest and her body froze, turning to solid ice.

Ladybug could not form words. Somehow, seeing this made everything worse. This akuma needed to be stopped _now_. She turned toward Chat, his face horror stricken. He turned towards her and she could see in his eyes the exhaustion and the fear in them. She could also see that he was thinking that same thing as her.

"_Enough"_, growled Ladybug. "Haven't you ever heard of picking on someone your own size?"

Ice Queen smiled. "I like a good challenge."

She took off, into the air, using the icy wind to propel her upwards. Flying down the street, she looked back at them to throw her deadly icicles their way. Ladybug and Chat followed, successfully blocking her attempts to freeze them and cornering her by the school's entrance. They were close, ladybug just needed to get that ball out of her hand and….

She froze as a movement from above caught her eye.

_No, no, stop. Pretend there's no one there. She won't notice if you pretend._

But she did notice.

And then she looked up, towards the school. And Ladybug looked up with her. And Chat looked up with both of them.

And body leaning out the classroom window, phone in hand, Alya looked back at all three of them.

"Someone's come to join the party.", Ice Queen said, practically cackling. A new icicle formed in her hand as she prepared to shoot it towards Alya.

There was no way Ladybug or Chat would be able to reach Alya in time, and there was no way Alya could react fast enough to what was happening to be able to shut that window. So, Ladybug did the only thing she could do.

"_Lucky Charm!"_

Faster than a blur, a slingshot appeared in Ladybug's hand. She picked up the glowing red pebble on the ground by her feet, loaded it into the slingshot, and, right as the icicle met the air heading straight towards the open window, ladybug shot that pebbel out towards the air and watched as the icle exploded into millions of pieces.

Eyes blowing wide, Ice Queen watched as her precious creation fell to the ground with soft tinkling sounds and as the shocked girl by the window quickly pulled down the pane of glass and disappeared somewhere inside the building.

Filled with rage, she turned back towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, ready to enact her plan of turning them into nothing but superhero ice sculptures when she realized,

They were gone.

* * *

From the alleyway Ladybug had clumsily placed them in, she and Chat could hear Ice Queen as she roared in rage.

Breathing heavily, Chat turned towards her. "Ladybug you used your lucky charm."

"Yes, to save Al- um that girl in the window."

"Your going to turn back now."

As to reaffirm his point, her earrings beeped their five minute warning.

"Look, I'm sorry, I panicked. We couldn't have reached her in time and I don't think I can handle watching Ice Queen turn another person to ice.". She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. _Get ahold of yourself LB. _

"Hey, Ladybug, look at me.", Chat said soothingly. She opened her eyes and met his. She could still see the exhaustion he was feeling, but she also saw the kindness and love. That's why he was such a great partner. He fought out of love. Love for her alter ego. It made her feel awful. It also made her wonder, if she had never loved Adrien, would she had fallen in love with him instead?

Probably.

"I'll go back out there and distract her for a little while, you stay here so your kwami can recharge." He placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. She could feel the warmth of them seep through her suit, filling her with hope and determination.

"Ok." she said, nodding her head affirmingly.

Chat gave her a somewhat strained smile and he let go of her, walking towards the mouth of the ally. Before he could turn and run away, she called out to him. "Chat, _please_ be careful."

This time, he gave her a tired, but genuine smile and gave her the two finger salute. "Cat's honor, Milady." With, that, he was gone.

Marinette released her transformation and frantically began to dig in her bag for the cookies she always kept in there for Tikki. Plucking one out, she handed it towards the small kwami and she began to nibble hurriedly. "I'll go as fast as I can Marinette.", she said through mouthfuls of chocolate chip cookie.

Marinette gave her a nervous smile as she peeked out around the corner of the building, to see if she could spot Chat or the akuma. First nothing, but then she saw Chat running towards were she was, being chased down by Ice Queen. It looked as if he had tried to lead her away from Marinette's hiding spot, but Ice queen had other plans. Chat stopped abruptly, seemingly remembering that Marinette was hiding in one of the alleyways in front of him. He glanced around nervously, and Marinette realized he probably didn't remember which alleyway they had hid in. He was so focused on trying to remember which alleyway it was that he didn't notice Ice Queen sneaking up behind him, evil smile wide on her face, eye's gleaming.

He didn't notice the icicle in her hand.

He didn't notice her arm drawing back, ready to shoot straight into his heart.

But Marinette did.

Time froze for her it seemed. And in that moment she knew, there was no way in _hell_ she was going to let Chat face the consequences of her actions _again. _There was no way she'd let him get hurt like that.

She cared for him to much.

She didn't have to look back at Tikki to know that she wasn't ready to transform again. She didn't have to look back at Chat to know that in his state he was to tired and unresponsive to block Ice Queens attack in time. Her gaze was solely focused on that akuma and her sneaky, evil little smile.

She was going to rip that smile right off.

This girl picked the _wrong _day to go after her partner.

_Caution to the wind, bitch._

And before Marinette realized exactly what she was doing, she ran out of the ally, leaving Tikki behind, puffed out her chest, widened her stance, stared daggers into the back of the akuma, and called out:

"Hey! Ice Queen! _Over here."_

* * *

**Yesssss, we love when Marinette goes all Ladybug on those akuma's BUTTS.**

**Next chapter will be out soon! I'm thinking of updating every Saturday. **

**Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe!**

**...I don't know why I said that. **


	4. Ice Queen (part 2)

**If you did happen to forget about me, (I don't blame you if you did) yes, I am alive, no I was not kidnapped, and no, my computer did not blow up spontaneously. Honestly school just really got the best of me and I lost my motivation, but I never forgot about this story. This is my attempt to get back into the flow of things. So I am sorry it's pretty short! Now that I'm back I plan on updating quite a bit. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 3: Ice Queen (part 2)_

Now, Marinette is most of the time a very intelligent person. Top in her class smart. Savior of Paris smart.

But, sometimes, (let's be honest here) she can be…...a dumbass.

Which is why we now find our beloved secret superheroine standing in the middle of a deserted street in the heart of Paris, in a standoff with a supervillain.

She's also not in costume.

The minute those few words left Marinette's mouth, it was as if time stopped. Thankfully, Chat was no longer in danger of turning into a human-sized, cat-shaped, ice sculpture. But now, the Ice Queen was slowly turning around to meet the gaze of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Truthfully, the only thing rolling through Marinette's head at the moment was the classic scene in those old school western movies with the standoff between the two people, the tumbleweed rolling with the wind in between both of them.

But, of course, the moment had to end.

"I'm sorry,", the Ice Queen said through clenched teeth, "Who are you again?".

"Ummm...Marinette."

"Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"I suggest you run."

"Ok."

With a quick spin of her heel, Marinette took off, down the street. She knew this was turning out to be the worst idea she's possibly ever had, but right now her main priority was getting Ice Queen away from Chat, that would give him enough time to get back to his senses and wake the hell up so they could defeat this Akuma.

Her rushed thoughts were interrupted by a panicked scream from behind her.

"MARINETTE! NO!"

_Chat_, she thought quickly as she ran, shallow pants of breath escaping her lungs with every step. By the sound of his voice, she was already a good distance away from him, but she couldn't risk turning around, the cackling of the Ice Queen was right behind her.

It had only been a few good minutes of running, but Marinette began weaving in and out of the streets, going down narrow alleyways, dodging cars, her confidence when it came to the streets of Paris helped give her a boost of speed as she began running even faster.

Her plan now, outrun the akuma.

Right, left, over the garbage can, down the alley, Marinette ran even when her throat burned and her side ached.

_Okay,_ she thought to herself,_ don't look back now, just one more turn and you'll be able to lose her for good._ The frustrated grunts of the Ice Queen were growing farther behind her as she sprinted down yet another alley. She was going to pull this off, they were going to be fine…

_No!_

Right where Marinette needed to turn there was a garbage truck parked haphazardly, blocking anything trying to get through.

She was trapped.

A sickeningly sweet giggle sounded behind Marinette as she whipped her head around, looking for the source of the sound.

From the entrance of the dark alley, the Ice Queen walked slowly towards her, her blue orb glowing brightly in the dimly lit area.

"Hate to break it to ya hun, there's nowhere else to run." Ice Queen announced, smirking at the defeat of the ravenette.

"Why are you doing this?!" Marinette exclaimed. "What sort of satisfaction would you get out of turning people into ice?"

Seemingly shocked for a moment, the Akuma faltered in her slow steps towards the girl. Soon, however, her surprised face gave way to pure rage and bitterness.

"They say I have a heart of ice.", she growled through clenched teeth. "So I freeze_ their _sad little hearts, let them know what it feels like."

The smirk on her face was gone, replaced by pure unwavering anger. Marinette's eyes followed the glowing ball in the Akuma hands, as the Ice Queen raised it began to glow brighter and brighter.

"And you're about to join them, sweetie."

Marinette's body flooded with panic, her feet having a mind of their own as she backed up into the garbage truck, her back hitting the cool surface.

There wasn't a way out of this one.

Ice Queen raised her newly formed icicle into the air, straight towards Marinette's heart….

...as Chat Noir swept in on his baton and knocked the dang thing right from her hand.

"_No one _will be joining _anyone _today, you ugly blue troll!"

Marinette's mouth dropped open around the same time as the Akuma screamed in pure rage.

Chat Noir was utterly furious, as she watched him fight the Ice Queen. His body language was tense and jerky, his teeth clenched and his eyes blazing with unspoken anger.

Marinette had never seen him like this.

_He hadn't even made a pun_! she thought with utter horror.

As if he could sense her watching his moves with wide eyes, Chat Noir took a brief moment to turn his head a bore those glowing green orbs into (what felt like) her very soul.

"_Marinette," _he growled _(Growled! _He never growled at her) "Get out of here, now."

She blinked, processing what he had said. She would have to ignore his strange behavior for now. She had a job to do.

Nodding in confirmation, Marinette took off past the fighting duo, heading towards the alley she had left Tikki in.

The street was completely abandoned, and when Marinette spotted the red floating orb making its way towards her, she sprinted to it.

"Marinette OH MY GOD what were you _thinking!" _Tikki expressed in a flurry of panic as the two reached each other.

Marinette huffed in frustration, she couldn't deal with another lecture right now.

"Later Tikki, we have a job to finish."

* * *

_Later:_

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, "The ball!"

Chat immediately picked up at what Ladybug was saying, extending his baton to push the glowing orb out of arm's reach of the Ice Queen, sending it flying across the street.

Ladybug quickly picked up the ball and chucked it in the air, heading for Chat.

"_Cataclysm!" _he exclaimed, catching the orb mid-flight and letting the ashy remains fall back down towards the street.

The Ice Queen lay in the middle of the road in defeat. Her icy appearance melting away as the bubbling purple magic overtook her.

"_Miraculous Ladybug!" _The red-spotted heroine exclaimed as she threw her second lucky charm of the day into the air, covering the sky with the dazzling pink and red array as it cleansed and restored the city.

"Huh? Where am I?", A young girl asked, slowly getting to her feet as she took in her surroundings. Ladybug smiled in satisfaction and she turned to congratulate her feline partner.

"Pound it!", she exclaimed happily, her fist outstretched in the blonde boy's direction.

When they locked eyes, however, Ladybug's smile faded and she looked upon her partner. His body was turned away from her, arms crossed in a sulking position as his eyes still held that unspoken anger from when he rescued her as Marinette. His black cat ears were flat against his head as he tore his gaze away from Ladybug and looked back towards the alley they had come from.

He was mad about something, practically furious.

"Sorry Ladybug, I need to go, I trust you can handle the Akuma alone.", Chat said without making eye contact. He reached behind him to take out his baton and catapulted himself above the streets of Paris.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Marinette greeted the warm evening air as she stepped out onto her little balcony, looking up towards the clear starry night, not a usual occasion in the heart of Paris.

Despite the peaceful environment, Marinette could not help the worry that coiled deep within her stomach, something that had been bothering her ever since she got home.

She was worried about her kitty.

She had never seen him that exasperated, that _upset _before.

Her heart dropped into her stomach with her next thought.

_It couldn't have been because of what Marinette did, right?_

She shook the thought out her head.

_Please, _she thought to herself, _Chat hardly knows Marinette, don't be silly._

She shook herself out of her thoughts and she eased into her pink lounge chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

This long day was finally over.

She could finally relax.

_Swoosh!_

_Thud!_

"What the actual hell were you _THINKING _Marinette?!"

* * *

**Fun fact: I wrote this whole chapter listening to the black keys, they're pretty DOPE. **

**Criticism is always accepted! (but I will gladly take any compliments as well ;)**

**Ok sorry byeeeee see you in the next one. **


End file.
